Not My Kid
by freakinguniquegirl
Summary: Rule number one about one night stands, forget everything about the person you have just slept with. But what if you could t what if it affected not only your life but everyone around you. What if that one night of anonymous pleasure ended with a kid?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Why don´t I turn off those fucking alarms?!

That was my first coherent thought the day my life changed. I reached out to pick up my phone and turn it off when I realized they were not alarms, they were calls, I had 53 missed calls. My phone started buzzing again in my hand so I picked up.

\- Hello?

\- Finally! - Said a familiar voice on the other side, it was Dan, my best friend. Oddly, he sounded nervous. - I have been calling you all morning, where are you?

\- At my house, sleeping.

\- Then open up the mother-fucking door, I need your help.

I got out of bed, not even caring how I looked and opened the main door. Dan was there, extremely sweaty, un-showered and with big dark circles around his eyes.

\- What happened to you? - I said as I moved a side to let him in- you look terrible.

-I know, I couldn´t sleep last night, in fact I didn´t even tried to go home last night.

\- Why? What happened? - I asked again.

\- I´m not sure if it´s even true.

-Dan- I said as I sat on my couch and made him do the same- you are scaring me, what is it?

\- You are going to be so disappointed.

\- Stop that shit, I´m not your mother.

\- Still. Promise me you are not going to leave me alone with this problem.

\- I promise. Now tell me, what is it?

He took a deep long breath, I just stared at him, unsure. Dan never acts like this, we tell each other everything, always the truth, always straight to the point, that was the base of our friendship.

\- Remember Stephanie?

\- Nope, one of your thousands of fans? Did you slept with her? Did she stalk you? Or maybe your new love interest?

\- Come on Isabelle please be serious.

\- I am, those were just guesses to your question.

\- She is a girl I slept with, about three months ago.

\- And she is important now because?

\- She called me yesterday

\- Dude, I thought you had stopped giving them your number that is just stupid; they can track you whenever they want now.

-Isa, please, I need your support.

\- And I need you to tell me what is this all about.

Dan took his time before answering, and when he finally did every single muscle on his body was clenched. His voice was just a desperate whisper; it broke my heart to hear such a tortured voice.

\- She is pregnant, and it´s mine.

Time just stopped, he is just 24, he has a brilliant career ahead of him, his channel has 4 million subscribers, he has had 2 shows with radio 1, how could he let this happen to him?

Wait, he has all of those things, maybe the girl just made that up, or maybe she is pregnant but is someone else baby.

\- How do you know it´s yours?

\- I took her immediately to the hospital and took a DNA test right there, she was telling the truth. Is mine- His eyes were filled with tears when he looked at me-. I´m so scared, I don´t know what to do?

\- Make yourself responsible for the kid. It´s the right thing to do.

\- Is not that simple, she wants to abort.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

\- -Oh! – I said finally understanding what his point was. Obviously he was going to make himself responsible for the kid- then what are you doing here? Go convince that bitch that she should have it and then give it to you.

\- -That´s the other reason I'm here- he said looking deeply into my eyes- I don´t know how to raise a child and I was thinking that maybe you could help me once in a while.

\- -Of course, that is no problem.

\- -Thank you- he said relived- you don´t know what a big favour it is, kids hate me so I have no idea how to handle them.

\- -Don´t worry, I´m going to be right here.

After that he left, well I convinced him to go. He had to talk to Stephanie (I have no idea who she is) now.

The hours ran by, then the hours became a day, then two, and then three and I still had no idea where Dan was, or could be, he hadn´t called or came by and when I tried going to his apartment no one was there, not even Phil, his roommate. Where were they?

I decided to go once again, to improve my chances and to my surprise a girl opened the door. She was a tall brunet with blue eyes, naturally red, full lips and delicate features, about 20 years old. She was gorgeous.

\- -Hi- she said with an extremely annoying high-pitched voice-, who are you?

\- -I´m Isabelle, Dan´s friend. Where is he?

\- -Oh! One second- she closed the door in my face after that. Damn, she is a bitch no matter who she is- DAAAAAAN!

I could hear her yelling through the door, instantly fast footsteps were audible.

\- -What happened? – That was Dan´s voice- is everything right with the baby? - So that was Stephanie! I could see why Dan slept with her, even I would and I am completely straight.

\- -Yes, don´t worry. There is someone out there looking for you.

The door opened again and Dan´s face appeared, just as tired as last time I saw him, but clean this time at least.

\- -Isa! - He said as he pulled me into a hug- I need you to help me.

I walked into his apartment as Stephanie got into his room. Wow, that was surprising.

\- -What is she doing here? And why did she get into your room? – I said in disbelief

\- -She, well, she is staying with me.

\- -Please tell me you were not that stupid to make her your girlfriend and propose to her just because of the baby.

\- -Of course not. But she can´t work anymore, at least not after the baby is born so she needed a place to stay and she is staying with me.

\- -Are you stupid? Of course she can work! Moms to-be do it all the time.

\- -She is a model; she lives of her image- of course miss perfection is a model.

\- -And why didn´t you answer the doorbell the past three days.

\- -I have been busy.

\- -Doing what?

\- -Looking for an apartment. I´m moving away, with Stephanie, temporarily, and the baby.

\- Why would you do that are you stupid?

\- Why do you care? And why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend? Is not like we are dating or anything


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I´m not acting like a jealous girlfriend, I worry for you, asshole.

Sorry, I´m sorry. It´s just, with everything going on right now…

Don´t worry is fine. I get it- an awkward silence followed, what is going on? We never act like this-. Maybe I should go…

No, please stay. I can´t deal with her anymore, I… I need you here. Please?

He sounded so vulnerable, so innocent, so sweet, I couldn´t resist to give him what he wanted.

All right, what can I help you with?

Would you mind helping Stephanie for a while? I have slept two hours and I can´t stand it anymore.

Sure, go to bed.

Once I got to my house I was exhausted, I could completely understand why Dan had had such a little sleep. That woman was absolutely crazy!

She made me organize her entire closet, previously Dan´s closet but he was staying at the lounge, three times. The first one, over colour scheme, the second one by element and the third one by brand. Then she made me make her lunch, she had me cook a whole variety of foods from fish to Italian and she ended eating some meat and a salad! Then she made me give her a foot massage, she is not that pregnant yet to need a foot massage, anyways after an entire day following her orders I could easily say I hated her.

I was about to go to bed when my phone rang, What now?! To my surprise, it was Phil.

Hey! Are you at your place right now? I need to talk to you.

Yeah, sure, the door is open, come in once you arrive.

Thanks, bye.

I was changing into my pyjama when the door opened.

Isabelle? - Phil had arrived.

One second!

I walked into the lounge feeling a little self-conscious, I was a good friend with Phil, but we had our limits. And looking always decent was kind of one of them, and I wouldn´t consider my "No game no life" pyjama decent.

Hey- he said once he saw me. I could tell he was a little embarrassed.

Hi, where have you been? I went to your apartment ten times this last three days and no one answered, is everything all right?

I´ve been staying with a friend, do you know everything that is going on with Dan?

Yes, why?

Good, because I need someone to understand what is like staying in that place, that girl thinks I´m her servant.

So she did the same with you!

Yes! Anyways that is not what I came to talk about. What do you think if we both pay her a monthly amount so she disappears of our lives until the baby is born and then enough money for her to never appear again?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I´m in a bit of a shock after Phil´s proposal, it is a big deal.

Why me?

Because we both know you have feelings for Dan and that bitch is threatening you.

Stop right there! I have solemnly sworn that I have no feelings for Dan well not in that way we are just best friends.

I have no feelings for him, but she used me as her servant today and I won´t stand that for the next six months.

Whatever, are you in?

Sure.

Phil left really late that night, we carefully planed everything we were going to do, we had to be careful, because if Dan found out he would kill us. But after hours of discussion we had figured out what to do.

The next morning we called Stephanie to a café, we had remarked the fact that she should come alone.

So- she said when she arrived- what do you want to discus?

You staying in my house- said Phil- we have an option to give you.

Which is? - She said

My department- I finally said- completely furnished, it´s a mile away from their apartment, everything paid, of course.

And what do you two win out of this?

You stay away from us for the next six months, you can´t call us or go to our place whenever you want, unless it is an emergency or that the baby is coming. And- Phil stopped for a dramatic effect- once it is born, you must quit to all rights over it, it will be just Dan´s baby and you will never get even close to it, unless he or she looks for you, understood?

I don´t know, Dan makes a lot of money…

If that is the problem- said Phil while I took pen and paper out of my bag and wrote a number on it-we would pay you this amount right now and ten times this once the baby is born.

I slide the paper through the table. Stephanie looked carefully at it.

Triple it.

Fine, triple it is, would you like cash or a cheque is fine?

A cheque is fine- she said with a smile.

Oh, Stephanie! - I said once she started standing up and taking something again from my bag- Wee need you to sign this.

What is it?

A confidentiality contract, to make sure you never mention this conversation to anyone.

It was a miracle that we had it, I had been calling my lawyer since 3 am last night, he wasn´t happy about it but he got me the papers.

Sure, we don´t want this leaked do we?

Of course not.

She quickly signed the papers and stood up.

I want that cheque right now.

Ok.

Phil took out his wallet and took a folded paper and filled it in quickly.

Is three thousand pounds enough for now?

It is, for now. I want thirty thousand by the end of this pregnancy.

They will be yours, and I will go twice a week to your apartment to make sure you are ok.

Whatever. I have to go now.

Phil and I stayed there, shocked. I felt like both of us where thinking the same thing.

What had we done and where on earth are we going to get thirty thousand pounds in six months?


End file.
